fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sid X Taika
Characters Sid Verma © HeartOfPinkSol Taika Wakanada © KnightGod Support Support Level C Sid: *pokes a squirrel* Tag you’re it! Taika: *skipping* Lalala! Sid: *running from a squirrel* Taika: Oo! Squirel! Sid: No! Don’t touch it! Taika: Why? Sid: ‘Coz you are a girl! Taika: What’s that supposed to mean?! Sid: You are a girl, ain’t ya? Taika: Yes. Sid: I don’t want girls touching my squirrel! Taika: Why so? Sid: Girls got cooties. Taika: Well fine! I don’t want to touch a squirrel that’s been touched by a boy! Sid: GOOD! Taika: GOOD! Sid: *sticks his tongue out at her* Taika: *sticks her tongue out at him, then leaves* Sid: Happy, I saved you, Mr. Nutty? End of Support C Support Level B Taika: *skipping* I hope I don’t meet that boy again! Sid: Are you talking about me? Taika: *gasps* Were you following me? Sid: Nah, got betta things to do with my life! Taika: Oh really? *puts her hands on her hips* Sid: Yeah, really. Taika: Ugh! Boys are so immature! Sid: Trynna sound mature, ain’t ya? Taika: Excuse you! I am! Everyone loves me! I’m so sweet and adorable! Sid: My foot! Taika: Think you’re funny? Sid: Well…I can’t say I’m not. Taika: *sticks her tongue out at him* Sid: Isn’t that like unladylike? Taika: *glares at him* Sid: Trynna have a glaring contest, eh? I can win this! Taika: *leaves* Sid: Hehe, Sid! You’re good! End of Support B Support Level A Taika: *frowning* Sid: *running* Mr. Nutty! Come back! Taika: *sees Sid and turns her head* Sid: Hey! It’s you! Uh……. Taika: Hmph. Sid: Fine. Be that way! Taika: *sniffs* Sid: …Are you crying? Taika: Why does it matter to you? Sid: It don’t. Taika: I lost my doll! Sid: So? Taika: MY DOLL! *stomps her foot* Sid: So what do you want me to do? Taika: Help me find it! Sid: I could do that. Taika: But, you won’t, right? Sid: Ey! Don’t put words in my mouth. Taika: You will? Sid: I guess. Only if you buy me something! Taika: What do you mean? Sid: You’re rich for sure! I mean look at that dress, you gotta buy me something! A toy! Please! Taika: Fine! Sid: Cool! By the way, I’m Sid! Taika: I’m Taika! Sid: Don’t tell anyone I’m talking to you! Ya know, I got a reputation to keep! Taika: Fine! But, don’t tell anyone I was talking to you! Sid: Deal! *spits on his hand* Spitshake? Taika: Excuse me? Sid: Spitshake? Taika: No. Sid: Oh right, girls don’t do that. Gotta member that next time! Taika: C’mon! Let’s go find it! End of Support A Sid, the Young Explorer and Taika, the Adorable Doll Sid found Taika’s doll and as promised Taika bought Sid’s toy which he loved. Sid realized that Taika wasn’t like normal girls (much to Taika’s nerve), so he decided to keep her as a friend, but he kept watch on her just to make sure she didn’t play any smart moves. As the two grew older, a love blossomed and soon enough the two got married much to their peer’s surprise.